Backfire
by Cjgirl
Summary: Lucas broke Maya and Missy's heart,they plan revenge and includes Riley.Riley becomes Lucas's target but along the plan,will both fall in love?And will someone ruin their relationship?Rucas!With a slight MayaXLucas and MissyXLucas...Sorry! COMPLETE
1. The Plan

**Hi guys!It's me Cjgirl and I am back with another story!Of course this story would be about Rucas!Also,there is one thing I would like you to know,that this story will have some MayaXLucas and MissyXLucas but I will tell you that this is a Rucas story,anyways,I have been waiting to write this story because I had this idea in my mind for a while now and I didn't write this story sooner because I was in a middle of two stories so I had to managed that first but I was thinking,'Maybe I should make this two stories about 15-20 chapters or so'but that will take FOREVER!So I am truly sorry if I don't update quickly.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

* * *

><p>||Maya's POV||<p>

I ran as fast as I could,I followed my feet and I let it lead the way.I was covering my eyes the whole time so I couldn't see where I was going,but the only thing important is that I am running.

Then my feet stopped running,I looked up and saw that I was in the lake that me and Lucas go every Sunday.I thought about all the memories that I had with him here,I couldn't help myself,I broke down.

"What are you doing here?"A voice came out from nowhere.

I turned my head and saw Missy,"I would ask you the same thing."

"Why are you here?"Missy asked,like I was important to her.

I wiped my tears away,"I got dumped by-"

"Lucas,"She finished for me.

I stood up,"How did you know,we told eachother that we won't tell anyone."

She walked towards me,"He does that to every ,he will ,he will 'confess' his 'love' ,he will tell you to not tell anyone but he is the one who ,he dumps you."

I frowned,"How do you know it so well?"

She let a tear fall,"I was the first target,he only used me to his popularity.I come here every day and every week there will be a new girl saying the same thing,like what you said,you're 'Maya Hart' the rebel,how come you fell for him?"

"I'm sorry for ,at first,me and my bestfriend,Riley,told eachother that we won't date anyone without telling eachother."I started,"Then,we went to 8th grade and Lucas started hitting on me,and then,one day,he asked me to meet him on this lake and that's when he confessed his love to me."

"Wow...I never thought you would fall for his tricks,"Missy said.

Suddenly,I thought of an idea,"Do you want to get revenge?"I asked her,smiling evilly.

"I have been waiting for revenge but I never had an idea,"She confessed.

"The plan is to get any girl to date him and she will make him fall in love with her and she will dump him!Causing him to get his reputation to get ruined!"I said excitedly

"But the only thing is,where are we going to find a girl that Lucas haven't dated?"She asked.

I smiled again,"I know a person."

"Who?"

That question made me happier,"My bestfriend,Riley Matthews."

||Riley's POV||

I was doing my homework in my bedroom when there was a knock on my window and instantly I knew who it was,Maya.

"Come in!"I shouted without looking at her.

"Hey,"She said

"Hey,"Said another voice.

I turned around and saw Missy,"Maya!What is Missy doing here?"

"Relax,both of us are working on revenge on Lucas,"She said proudly.

I looked at her confused,"You mean you and Missy are working together?"

"Yep and we need your help."

"Why me?"I said.

They explained the plan to me and how Maya was dating Lucas,which I was totally fine me and Lucas a big NO.

"Maya!I don't want to date Lucas!"I exclaimed.

"Please!"She said."You said we would do anything for eachother!"

I looked into her eyes,"Fine!"

She smiled,"Great!Now let's go shopping!So you can impress Lucas!"

She dragged me outside followed by didn't let me tell my father where we were going but Missy explained by saying,'Shopping!' and closing the door.

We arrived at the mall and they dragged me to Forever got me a black crop top that just above my belly button,a pink skater skirt,a white cardigan,a heart silver necklace and a pair of black wedges.

"You look amazing!"Missy squealed while jumping and claping.

"She is right!"Maya agreed.

We bought the clothes and headed starbucks

"We also need to work on your attitude,"Maya suggested

"Maybe she can play hard to get at first then she slowly start to 'like' him then you two start dating then you dump him,"Missy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea,"Maya said before sipping her latte.

I sit uncormfortablely."Guys,I don't think we should do this plan,"I said nervously

Maya choked on her latte,"What!Riley,we already bought the clothes!"

"I know but I'm not that type of person that will just break the person that easily!"I exclaimed.

"That is why we need to take it slowly."

I settled down my seat,"Okay.."

'What if the plan backfires?'I asked myself.

**Did you like it?I hope you do!What do you guys think about Riley's thought?Will it come true or it will just go just go as Maya planned?Or most importantly,will Riley fall in love with Lucas along the way?Please follow,favourite and review and when you are reviewing please rate 1-10!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	2. Acting to Feeling

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Lucas's POV||

I walked into school with my buddies,Joshua,Luke(Cameron Boyce) and, surprisingly, Farkle.

Joshua is just like me a player,same for Farkle,he's not the same,he is just a genius I guess but he has been there for me ever since 7th grade so mind as well keep him.

I walked to my locker and took out the books I need, same goes for Joshua,Luke and Farkle.

Luke shook my shoulder,"Dude!Look at that hot chick!"

I looked at where Luke pointed and when I saw her my heart,literally,melted.I never felt this way before all I could say was,"Dips!"

A few'No fair!','She is my niece!' and 'Not my type!'

I just stared at her,"Who is she?"I asked,still dazed.

Joshua hit me in the back of my head,"Ow!What was that for?"

"She is my niece!You are not going to be my nephew!"He replied.

I looked at her again,"What if I want to?"

"Dude!Are you seriously going to break our code?"Luke said,causing me to think about our code.

"Just tell me who she is!"I exclaimed.

"Ask for yourself."

I walked up to her,"And who might you be?"

"Someone you don't know," She said,well ouch!

"Hard to get,huh?Me likely,"I said,smoothly.

She smiled like a goddess.

"What class do you have?"

"Why would you like to know?"She asked.

I held my hands up in the air,"Look,I'm just trying to be a gentleman here."

"Really?Then,I would rate you a...3 of 100,"She RATED 3!

I shrugged it off,"I'll just stalk you then."

"Goodluck trying."

||Riley's POV||

He followed me to class and I sat in the front.

"You go to Mr. Matthews class?"He asked.

"Of course he is my-"I cut myself off before he thinks I am a goody-two-shoes,and the plan might backfire."My favourite teacher."

Suddenly,my father walked into the class,"Okay class,today we are going to work on a project about the French Revolution."

After he said that,everybody groaned,"Shut your yappers!In this project,you are going to work in pairs,and I got your partners!"

Once again,everybody groaned,"Okay,Billy with Missy,Maya with Farkle,Brenda with Nicole..."

Those were the only words that I ,My name caught my attention,"Riley Matthews with..."

Who is it?I want to know!

"Lucas Friar."

What!

I have to work with the person I am going to break?

What!

Ring!

The bell rang."Do you know who is Riley?"A voice came out from behind,realizing,it was Lucas.

I decided to take this chance to get my groove back,"It's me!"

"You-"He got cut off by my father.

"Riley you have to work in his house,"My father goodness he didn't say anything about us living together or else Lucas might think it's crazy that I am living with my FAVOURITE TEACHER!Wait,why am I working so hard to be cool for his attention.

"I don't think that could happen,"Lucas said.

"Why not?It's not like your hiding a dead body inside your house or something,do you?"I asked with a sassy tone.

"No,it's jus-"I cut him off.

"Since it is a no,then pick me up after school.I'll meet you outside school,"After I said that,I walked out.

He sounded like he was hiding something in his house and I was eager to know it.

School went by pretty quickly,there was some remarks how I looked different.I remembered that I had to meet Lucas outside school.

I walked through the halls when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey pretty lady,"I looked to see who it was,my luck it was,the jock,a very bad jock,which is Max.

He pushed me against the locker causing me to flinch,he, then, puts his left hand against the locker and the his right hand on my waist and every second that goes by,he puts his right hand lower.

"Answer,"He hissed.

I couldn't move because I was too scared.

"If that's how you want to play it than,I will play that kind of game too,"He said.

He began to lean in I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"Let go off her,"There was a growl,I looked to the side and saw Lucas,my knight and charming amour,wait,what?

"What are you going to do about it!"Max shouted.

"Just get get away from her and everything will be fine,"Lucas growled.

Max turned to me,"You're lucky but don't get to excited because of your freedom,you'll still be my target."

He walked away,after he walked away, I ran to Lucas and hugged him,"Thank you so much!"

He hugged me back,"I'll be there for you."

In this moment,I didn't want to let was the perfect moment.I felt butterflies in my stomach when I am around him,why do I feel this way?

I forgot about the plan and just started becoming me.

I looked up to him,"Let's go to your house,"

He looked down at me and smiled,wow,I never see him smile before!

He let go of me and took my hand and lead me to his didn't talk the whole car ride,we just held eachother's hand.

"We're here,"He said,I looked at him and dazed into his emerald green eyes.

He opened the door to my side of the car,such a gentleman!

We walked inside his house,everything looked expensive but I didn't get distracted because of his stuff,I got distracted because of his eyes.

"Let's go to my room,"He said with his smile.

"Okay."

We went upstairs to his bedroom.I went to his bed and sat down.

"I have a did you do that?"I asked.

He took his laptop from his desk and sat down on the bed beside me,when I asked that question, he looked at me like I was someone he was trying to get rid of by lying.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?Come on Lucas!Tell me!Please?"I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me like I was an actual puppy,"Okay."

I clapped my hands and sat closer to him,"Yay!Tell me!"

"When I was 12,I moved here,in my first day of school,there was this girl I fell in love with her,she was quirky and stuff that I can't describe but she wore a headgear and sometimes,glasses,but for me she was beautiful,one day,she didn't go to school and never came back,you reminded me of her,"He explained.

"I'm sorry,"I said."I should've brought the question up."

"No,it's you was get it out of my chest because nobody knows about that,only you,"He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you have any pictures of her?"I asked randomly.

He nodded,he took out his wallet and took out a picture.

There was a boy,which I assume is Lucas,and a girl that I seemed ,it hit me.I was the girl in the picture.I was girl who left him,but I don't understand I never left New York.

**CLIFF HANGER!How was it?Did you like it?Please review,follow and favourite!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	3. My Feelings Pssh No!

**Hey guys!I'm back with another chapter!I checked the reviews for chapter 2,and there was a lot of reviews!Thank you so much!But there was also some reviews that said**

**Writing is not that clear..**

**Something like that..but I am so sorry about that.I write in my iPad and sometimes it will be so frustrating because I will save it but there will still some mistakes!I will try to write in the computer but if the same thing happens in the computer,then I will change back to the iPad...**

**I will tell you that I actually started this after I posted the second chapter!And in the second day,I was almost finished with my story!Then,when I wanted to save,it literally said 'No internet connection' when there was internet connection!And this happened two times!And it didn't save!Which was so frustrating!But now here we are..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

I stared at the picture,trying to figure out why doesn't he recognize me.

Lucas puts a hand on my shoulder,causing me to look at him,"Are you okay,Riley?You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

I came back to my senses,"Um..Yeah..I'm fine."

"Should we get started on our project?"He asked while letting go of my shoulder.

I took my purse from his desk,"Look,can we do this tomorrow?I have to go home."

He looked at me sadly,"Okay."

"Okay!Bye!"I said,a little bit too quickly.

I rushed out of his door and might have accidentally slam his front door.I tried to look for a sign to see where I was but, sadly, there wasn't.

Suddenly,I remembered my cardigan in Lucas's house.I ran to his house,when I was running, I felt my foot hurt.I fell for no reason,I looked at my foot and saw that I sprained my ankle.

I felt the pain,"Ahh!"

I tried to stand up but I just kept on falling ,a car past by,it stopped right infront of car door opened revealing a blonde haired woman that had a tight dress with a suit jacket and a tall man that wore a polo shirt and pants.

The woman walked towards me and knelt down next to me,"Oh Dear!Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine," I said while I tried to get up,but then,again,I fell down.

She helped me up,"You're me not me get you to our house,maybe you can rest there for a while?"

"Okay,"I said.

"Kevin,help her up,"She said.

The tall man,which I assume is Kevin,carried me to Lucas's house.

'Why are they going to Lucas's house?'I asked myself.'Maybe this neighborhood has the same house design?'

"Honey!We're home!"The woman said.

"Okay Mom!"A voice came out from upstairs.

"Come out here!Come help a girl that we found laying in the street!"She she turned to me,"No offense."

Kevin put me on the couch.

"Riley?"I looked up to see who it was,Lucas.

He rushed down to go to me.

"Hi,"I said.

"Why are you back?"He asked, looks so cute,wait,what?

"Your parents found me on the street,laying on the ground,"I explained.

"Why were you laying on the ground?"He asked.

I pointed at my ankle,"I sprained my ankle really bad."

"Let me check your ankle,"He said.

He checked a and looked at it,"You sprained your ankle because of your 't you be use to wearing heels?"

"No,I wasn't like this before,"I mumbled,but he still heard it.

"What?"He asked.

"Nothing!"I exclaimed,bitting my lip.

"Dear,you have to stay here for a day to get your ankle healed,"His mom,suddenly,came out from nowhere.

"I can't,I have to go home."

"Who's your parents?"She asked sitting at the other side of the couch.

"Cory and Topanga Matthews,"I replied.

Her face turned to a smile,"Great!I know them!It's Lucas's teacher right?"

Lucas turned to me,"I thought Mr Matthews was your favourite teacher?"

Argh!Why did I said that!

"Yeah,because he is my father,"I replied.

"Oh.."

His mother walked to the corner of the room and called my father.I thought about me staying here with Lucas and his family and me being Riley Friar and-

"Riley?"My thoughts were broken by Lucas's mother.

She walked towards me,"Your father said that he is fine with you staying here."

I sit up,"Thank you so much,Mrs?"

"Call me Martha."

I didn't day anything and just smiled.

"Since you are staying with us,do you want to start on the project?"Lucas asked.

"Honey,she is in pain-"I cut his mother off.

"No,it's okay,"I replied.

"Well since you are fine,Lucas go carry her up your bedroom and I will call you two when it's dinner and you two,don't do any funny business,"His mother informed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom!"Lucas exclaimed.

His mother just shrugged.

He carried me to his room and laid me on his looked into eachother's eyes,he sat down next to me and slowly leaned inches more!I remembered!Hard to get!

I put a finger to his lips,"Let's start on the project,shall we?"

He pulled away and went to his desk,after that,I felt really bad.

We did half way of the project with out talking about anything else when I said,"Lucas?Can I tell you something?"

He turned to me,"Sure,anything."

"There is this girl who got dumped by her wants to get gets a friend to pretend to like her the way,the friend starts to like the boyfriend,and the boyfriend,might,also like her should the friend do?"I,literally,confessed my feelings to him but he doesn't know.

He looked at me into my eyes,"Well,if I was in that kind of situation,and I was the ..either way,the friend have to tell me about the if the bestfriend gets angry with her then she is not a good bestfriend."

I gave him a small smile,"You know,I thought you were a bad guy,but actually,you are a really good person."

He smiled and turned back to his desk

"What if you see her again?"I blurted.

He looked at me,"What do you mean?"

I frowned at him,"I meant,what if you see the girl in the picture,the one you showed me earlier."

He looked at me and smiled,"Well,I run up to her and spin her around,I guess.I will tell her that I love her.I won't be angry at her, I will just be happy because she is with me again."

I smiled at him but it faded when I realized 'What if he doesn't like the new me?',"What if she changed,like if she changed her clothes are something."

"I won't care,I will just try to get her back."

I smiled

I lay in bed,in Lucas's house,in the guestroom.I thought about what happened today,I got hit on,found out that I was the girl in Lucas's picture,sprained my ankle and found out Lucas loves old bad and two good.

Beep!

I looked at my phone and saw a text message from Maya.

Maya-Where are you?I went to your house a few minutes ago and you weren't there!

Riley-Sorry!I'm in Lucas's house..

Maya-What!Riley!Missy said play 'Hard to get'!What do you not understand?

Riley-Don't worry!I have to tell you something tomorrow..

Maya-Are you going to tell me that you are starting to have feelings for him?

Riley-No..Maybe..yes..

Maya-Riley!You are going to blow our plan!

Riley-Maya,tell me is it wrong to have feelings for Lucas?

Maya-Well...no..I just want to get revenge!

Riley-I'll talk to you tomorrow,bye

I turned my phone off before she could reply.

Knock!Knock!

I stood up and opened the door revealing Lucas.

"Hi!What's up?"I asked.

"My mother asked if you would like to wear some of my old clothes,but don't worry it's small sized,"He said with clothes on his hands.

I took the clothes,"Thanks!"

I was about to close the door when,"Can I come in?"

I raised an eyebrow,"Sure.."

I let him inside,"I'll just go change in the toilet."

He nodded.I went to the toilet and changed into his old was a blue hoodie,there was shorts but I decided to not use it since I got short shorts under my skirt so I took out my skirt.

I walked out of the toilet and saw Lucas sitting on the bed.

I sat next to him,"So,why are you here?"

"Nothing,I just wanted to check on you,"He said.

I smiled at him,"Well,thanks.I'm going to sleep."

He stood up,"Oh..well,I should go now.."

He was about to walk when I grabbed his hand,"No..It's okay,you can stay."

He didn't reply but just smiled.I went to a side of the bed,since it was a double bed.I pat the other side which means that I want him to sit beside me,which he did.

"Well,good night,"I said.

After I said that I leaned in and kissed his cheek.I turned off the lights and closed my eyes but then there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.I opened my eyes revealing Lucas asleep.I close my eyes and slept,I slept very different that day because I felt more loved than anyone else.

I thought,'Best and Worst Day Ever!'

**How did you like it?This is my LONGEST chapter ever,like 1600 words but I'm sure you guys can do better than leave a review,favourite and follow!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	4. Old'N New

**This will be a short AN also a shout out**

**A review from Guest: Why doesn't Lucas recognize Riley?**

**Explanation: Riley was very different before, she wore a headgear and, sometimes, glasses, she had bangs/frinch so she has a total image now.A few days later, after she met Lucas, the doctor said that she didn't had to wear a headgear nor glasses. She decided to change her appearance to surprise Lucas,but Lucas ignored her because he thought she was a different person. After that,Riley started to hang with Maya and forgot about Lucas.**

**A review from Guest: This plot is from the movie, 'John Tucker Must Die.'**

**Respond: Thank you for telling me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

||Riley's POV||

I woke up to see Lucas's face, I remembered what happened yesterday.

'Just the thought of it, makes me smile,"I thought.

I looked at our position and saw that Lucas was grabbing my waist and my hands were on his neck. I flushed in deep red, but good thing he didn't see. I didn't want this moment to end so I slept in.

TIME SKIP

"Maya, please let me be with him?" I pleaded.

I had breakfast in Lucas's house and got home a few hours , me, Maya and Missy were in my bedroom.

"Riley!It will break our plan!" Maya exclaimed.

"Please?" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yay!" I squealed.

Then I remembered, Missy,I turned around and face Missy, "Is that okay?Missy?"

She looked at me, "Sure..it's okay.."

"Great!I , now, officially made you one of my bestfriends!" I squealed,again.

"Now, I have to get ready," I said.

Maya looked at me weirdly, "Ready for what?"

"I am going to show Lucas the old me.."

"What do you mean 'the old you?'" She asked.

"I mean, I am going to show Lucas the part of me that he, once,knew..Once,and still,love..," I said.

I realized that Missy was nowhere to be found in my room, "Do you know where Missy went?"

"Nope...No clue," She said. "Let's get ready!"

Before A blink of an eye, there was already clothes all over my room.

"Maya!What are you doing?" I shouted.

"I am finding for your clothes!" She exclaimed.

"Maya, this is not a date!" I exclaimed.

She stopped searching, "Then what do you want me to do?"

I looked through my drawers and found an old picture of myself, similar to Lucas's picture. I gave her the picture, "I want you to tell me if I am similar to that girl in the picture."

"Whatever."

I look through my closet and found the things I need.I put on a pair of fake glasses,"Similar?"

"Nope."

I put on hair extensions for the frinch/bangs,"How about now?"

"Put more effort!"

I frowned at her from the comment that she made. I put on the headgear,"How about now?"

"Similar,but you need to be younger.."

"Great!Now I need to text Lucas," I said, "Do you have his number?"

"Yeah"

"Great!"

||Lucas's POV||

I swimming in my own swimming pool, when I got a text message from Riley,

Meet me at the Lagoon Lake in 5 minutes..

After a look at that message, my face turned into a frown.

I got out of the pool and ran to my room. I quickly changed into my hoodie and pants. I ran to the place and waited there.

After a few minutes, I heard a voice, "You came early."

I turned around and saw a girl with a headgear and glasses, it took a while for me to memorise her, I remembered! It was her, "Ri-Ri!"

I ran to her and spun her. My heart filled with joy because of her giggles that still made my heart melt.

I put her down, "I miss you so much!Where were you all this time?"

She sat on the bench, followed by me, "That's why I came here.."

"Hold on a second, I'm waiting for a girl,"I said.

She held my hand,"That's what I wanted to talk about."

I frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

She slowly took her glasses, followed by her hair extensions and by her headgear..

I recognize who she was,"Riley?"

She put her hands out,"Surprise?"

I hugged her, "This was the best surprise I ever got!"

She hugged me back, "You're not angry?"

"No,not at I can love the two parts of you,the old one and the new one."

She smiled at me.

TIME PASS

We were walking along the lake, hand in hand, when she asked me, "Why did you became a badboy?"

I stopped walking, so did she, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you change?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Riley, I told you. I-"

"No! Why did you really changed," She said.

I faced her, "Honestly, I-I just wanted to get revenge. I just wanted to get revenge on the girls...I wanted them to feel the hurt."

I turned away so she won't be able to see my face, which was full with regret.

She lifted my chin and turned my face to her, "Don't feel regretful..It was a mistake."

We both leaned , our lips touched.

I never felt this before.I kissed so many girls before, but not like this one.

For this one, it felt magical. It was gentle and passionate.

We kissed for 5 minutes, then we finally pulled away.

We looked into eachother's eyes. "What are we now?" She asked.

"I think you know what," I said, causing her to giggle.

We stood up and headed to her house, "Bye.."

"Bye.." She replied.

She was about to walk inside when I grabbed her hand, "I love you."

She smiled at me, "I love you too..."

**That is all for today! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review, favourite and follow!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

**I would like to thank you Bethany Tucker for being my beta reader..**

||Riley's POV||

I woke up in my bed, feeling like I'm somewhere that I'm not suppose to be, like it's not home.

'Wow! Only one day of sleeping in Lucas's house, I already got used to it..' I thought.

I got out off the bed and did my usual routine, and when I mean usual, it is super usual. I went to my closet and picked out the clothes that I wanted to wear, a sweater, a pair of leggings and a pair of boots. My simple clothes.

I went to the toilet and took a shower, I got out of the shower and put on the clothes I picked out earlier.

I went down stairs and greeted my family, "Hi Mom, Dad, Auggie."

I sat down in my usual sit, when my father asked me, "How was sleep yesterday, in Mr Friar's house?"

After he said 'Mr Friar' my head went straight up to his face, "Daddy, let's say that I have a new boyfriend?"

He stood up, "What!"

"Sup doofus!" Maya said through the buzzer.

"Bye got to go!" I shot right up from my sit and took my backpack from the couch and ran to the door.

TIME PASS

"What happened yesterday?" Maya asked while she closed her locker, which was just right next to mine.

"Well..." I started, while looking away, and that's when I saw Lucas.

I turned away from his direction and turned to Maya, "I have a boyfriend!"

I turned to Lucas's direction and saw he was walking this way, "Lucas!"

"Riley," He greeted back with a warm smile.

"Maya, I am sure you know Lucas," I said while I nudge her in her stomach.

She smiled and pulled her hand out, but since I knew her since we were 5, I knew it was a fake smile,"Yes, I have."

I can tell Maya was gripping too tightly because Lucas started making a face, meaning she was squeezing his hand.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, then, she let go.

Lucas took his hand back and flexed it, "Would you like to go on a date, today?"

I smiled, "Sure!"

"I'll pick you up at 4," He said.

"Riley, please tell me about your boyfriend," Maya asked, suddenly.

"Okay..?"I said."Well.. Where can I start?Um.. He is from Texas-" She cut me off.

"Oh.. So he has unicorns filled with shiny horns and goes to the rainbows and fly his unicorn with his princess!" She said, while she pointed to me.

I looked at Lucas who looked guilty, "Look Maya, I'm sorry of how I treated you. I was just upset that Riley didn't came back."

Maya looked at me weirdly."I'll tell you later.." I said.

I turned to Lucas, "Shall we go to class?"

"We shall," He handed his hand out and I gladly took it.

We walked into class hand in hand.

TIME PASS

I opened the door, revealing Lucas, "Lucas!"

He smiled, "Hey."

"So, he is your boyfriend?" I turned around and saw, none other than, my father.

I sighed, "Daddy, is just a boy!"

He walked towards us, "Uh.. No, is not! Who knows? Maybe he can break your heart or even marry you!"

After he said that I blushed, "Daddy, please? I'm already 16!"

He looked at me, "Fine!"

I smiled and turned to Lucas.

"Shall we go, then?" Lucas asked while handing his hand out, like earlier.

I locked our hands and said, "We shall!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked.<p>

Me and Lucas were walking, hand in hand, along the path way.

"To the movies," He replied.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked, smiling.

"Backfire," He said.

"Backfire? What kind of movie is that?"

"There's this girl she got her heart broken, she planned revenge. So, she gets her bestfriend to break her ex-boyfriend's heart. But, along the way, they both fell in love," I froze and thought about the movie that Lucas that had said. It reminded me about me and Lucas.

"Riley?" He waved a hand infront of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Um..yeah?"

He pulled me close to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I'm okay,"I lied

He looked at me like he doesn't believe me, but he has a reason to.

||Missy's POV||

Should I do this? Or should I not? I may break my friendship with both Maya and Riley! They are my two bestfriends! But I still want Lucas!

"Riley, Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"Missy!" Riley squealed. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't know what I was think and just spit it out, "To tell Lucas the truth."

"What? What is she talking about, Riley?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Go ahead, Riley. Tell him about the plan," I said, evilly. "Or I will."

"Riley?" Lucas looked at Riley.

"Missy, please don't make me do this!" She pleaded.

"Fine! If you won't say it, then, I will! Lucas, Riley has been playing you. She has been pretending to like you," I finished.

"Lucas, is not true-" Riley got cut off by Lucas.

"Why would you do something like that?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Is not true!" She said.

||Riley's POV||

"Then why would she say that!" Lucas exclaimed.

I froze, "Can you just let me explain!"

With that, he said, "Explain that to the next boy you will 'date'!"

I looked at Missy, "Thanks a lot!"

I ran to my house and pour my eyes out, when I had an idea.

**OOoooo..What do you think is Riley's idea? Please review, follow and favourite!**

**See you next time!**

**-Cjgirl**


	6. Backfire, Again

This will be the last chapter of Backfire! I know, I know is upsetting, but I have ideas in my mind that I just can't help to write, and at is why I am rushing in this story...I know that I could've written the stories already, but letting you guys wait for a long time, is not my thing so..yea..

Also, there will be a song in this chapter and I made it my own! I made it for this story, so is really special! DON'T STEAL IT!

This whole chapter will be Riley's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, I only own the song..DON'T STEAL IT! Just PM me if you want to use it.

"Maya, I need you to message. Lucas and tell him to meet you in Central Park."

"Eww! Why me?" She replied, disgusted.

"He will think is you but is actually me!" I exclaimed through the phone.

Maya groaned, "Why can't it be you?"

"Because he hates me right now!"

Even though I can't see her, I can still feel her eyes roll,"Urghh! Whatever.."

After saying our goodbyes, and hanging up the phone, I decided to get ready for the plan.

TIME PASS

I sat there, on the bench, of Central Park, waiting for Lucas.

It has been 45 minutes since I got here and there was no sign of Lucas.'It backfired, again' I thought.

I looked at my guitar, "I guess is just you and me, guitar."

I decided to sing.

"It all started when, he broke my bestfriend's heart

And then we had plan, which is to break his heart

But that's only the beginning, let me get to that part...

I didn't know that it would end up this way

But there he goes, he is running away

And that is when my heart shattered all I could recall was backfire..

Along the way, he fell in love with me

And I did the same

But my bestfriend it was still a game

Then, she realized. She told him about the plan

And then he told me that he doesn't want to see me again

I didn't know that it would end up this way

But there he goes, he is running away

And that is when my heart shattered all I could recall was backfire..

Could it be?

His feelings were real?

And now I see...

Is the same thing I feel..

I didn't know that it would end up this way

But there he goes, he is running away!

Now I know that it wasn't just a game

Because what I felt was the same

But now, my heart is shattered

All I could recall was backfire..."

I heard clapping, I looked up and saw strangers clapping. I realized that I was in Central Park, and there was a lot of people here.

"Thank you!"I exclaimed to everyone who was clapping for me, which was everyone in Central Park.

I looked at everyone to show them appreciation but I caught someone, someone that I did not expected to see here. Lucas.

I stood up but when I did, he took a step backwards. I knew what he was doing and just pretended to not notice him and just went along with bowing and saying thank you.

After some while, all of them scattered away, minding their own business. I took my guitar and decided it that it was time to go home.

I was about to take a step when I heard a very familiar voice, "You were really amazing, out there."

I turned around and saw Lucas, I managed a smile, without making any hesitation, I said, "Thank you.."

I looked away so that he won't see the tears that was starting to form, when he said something true, "I know that song was about me.."

I sniffled, "Yea.. It's about you.."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bench, making me sit down.

"I know that I didn't let you explain the other day. So now, explain to me, now," He pleaded.

I didn't make eye contact but explained to him, "After you broke up with Maya, she went to the lake that you and her always go, and that's when she saw Missy and they planned revenge. Since they wanted revenge, they included me in it. At first, I wasn't so sure because I'm not that type of person to break a person's heart but, they wanted revenge so badly. After the night, that you let me stayed in your house, Maya let the plan go, for. Missy she didn't take the situation that well so she said that to you.."

I looked up at him and met his eyes, when he asked me, "Did you ever loved me back?"

I looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Yes. I did."

We smiled at eachother and just leaned in and kissed.

It was a soft, passionate kiss but it was also filled with hard and yet, gentle feeling. Then, we broke away and just smiled widely at eachother.

"Let's go home.."

A FEW YEARS LATER...

"Andria Spire Friar and Andrew Lucas Friar! Get down here!" I shouted at the twins.

Instead of the twins getting out of their room, it was Lucas.

"Aaahh..I heard my name," He yawned.

"I said Andrew Lucas Friar," I explained.

"Why did we pick Andrew's middle my first name?" He asked.

I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, "Ask yourself."

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist, "Do you remembered the time where Maya's plan backfired?"

"Yeah.. I guess Maya was the one who got us together, don't you think?" He said

I smiled, "Yeah.."

Thank you Maya! For giving a wonderful ending for Rucas! And thank you for reading this story! I hope you guys got the feels while reading this story because I know I did. Please leave a review, follow and favourite!

Please read my other stories!

See you next time!

-Cjgirl


End file.
